Girls of Miracle REWRITE
by Onizuka Audrey
Summary: Generation of Miracles memenangkan Winter Cup tingkat smp dan mendapat hadiah berlibur ke Sport Island tapi ternyata bukan cuma Generation of Miracle yang pergi ke sana. Siapakah sekelompok cewek dengan rambut warna warni yang memenangkan Winter Cup tingkat smp di kejuaraan putri ? Selamat membaca :D REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**Girls of Miracle**

**A/N: Fict ini mengandung sedikit crossover dengan Date a Live, OOC, Gaje, Abal,daaan REWRITE**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket bukan punya saya**

* * *

**Summary :** Generation of Miracles memenangkan Winter Cup tingkat smp dan mendapat hadiah berlibur ke Sport Island tapi ternyata bukan cuma Generation of Miracle yang pergi ke sana. Siapakah sekelompok cewek dengan rambut warna warni yang memenangkan Winter Cup tingkat smp di kejuaraan putri ? Selamat membaca :D REWRITEN

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari untuk upacara penutupan Inter High tingkat smp sekaligus hari penyerahan tropi dan hadiah bagi pemenang Inter High. Pemenang Inter High putra adalah SMP Teikou yang sudah 3 tahun menang berturut-turut , dan untuk Inter High putri seolah tidak mau kalah dari kejuaraan putra pemenang kejuaraan putri juga merupakan pemenang 3 tahun berturut-turut yaitu SMP Raizen

"Untuk pemenang kejuaraan Putra dipersilahkan perwakilan SMP Teikou untuk naik dan menerima tropi" kata sang pembawa acara. Momoi pun segera naik untuk menerima tropi.

"yaah juara 3 tahun eh Teikou? Bener bener seperti yang diharapkan" kata ketua pelaksana sambil memberikan tropi ke Momoi yang hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih sambil kembali ke posisinya di ujung panggung sambil menunggu juara lain.

"dan untuk juara kejuaraan putri SMP Raizen dipersihlakan untuk naik dan mengambil Tropi" kata pembawa acara. Setelah itu naiklah seorang gadis pendek dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru yang diikat ponytail tinggi.

"hoo Raizen juara 3 tahun juga ya? Sayang sekali di kejuaraan putra kalah sama Teikou ya?" kata ketua pelaksana sambil memberikan tropi ke gadis itu

"ehehe iya, Teikou sangat sulit dikalahkan kan mereka ada Kiseki no Sedai para genius-geniusnya basket" kata Gadis itu

"oh ya pemain putri kalian juga genius lo nggak kalah sama Kiseki no Sedai" kata ketua pelaksana yang hanya bisa dibalas dengan senyuman oleh gadis itu.

Setelah selesai penyerahan tropi, Momoi kembali ke rombongan Kiseki no Sedai sambil membolak-balikkan majalah mingguan basket dengan tampang serius dan gelisah

"Satsuki kau kenapa?" tanya Aomine yang melihat Momoi sedang gelisah

"enggak papa kok, hanya ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku" kata Momoi

"apa yang mengganjal Momoicchi?" tanya Kise yang membuat seluruh perhatian anggota Kiseki no Sedai langsung terarah ke Momoi

"ituloh SMP Raizen yang menang 3 tahun berturut-turut di kejuaraan putri, aku dengar mereka juga punya pemain genius yang nggk kalah sama Kiseki no Sedai"

"dank kau mau bilang mereka adalah perempuan?" tanya Midorima

"iya mereka ad—ah itu mereka" jawaban Momoi terputus saat momoi melihat 6 orang anak perempuan berjalan dengan rambut warna-warni yang mencolok meski tidak semencolok punya mereka

Dan disitulah mereka untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat tim yang dianggap genius seperti mereka. Mereka terdiri dari seorang berambut ungu panjang yang bisa dibilang cantik dengan senyum ceria dan mengoceh penuh semangat, yang kedua adalah cewek berambut seputih salju sebahu dengan mata biru dengan wajah yang tampaknya terganggu dengan ocehan si rambut ungu, dan ada juga cewek pendek dengan rambut pink panjang yang diikat twintail sedang menjawab ocehan si rambut ungu dengan malas sambil memakan sebuah lollipop di mulutnya, di sampingnya ada manager berambut biru yang lagi ikutan ngobrol, di belakangnya ada cewek berambut abu-abu dan mata agak sipit memgang psp dan cewek itu tinggi bisa dibilang terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran cewek normal, dan disebelahnya ada cewek pendek paling pendek diantara mereka semua yang berambut biru muda dan berjalan dengan wajah datar, yang terakhir adalah cewek yang sepertinya adalah kapten mereka karena memakai jersey no.4 dibalik jaketnya bisa dibilang cewek ini adalah yang paling normal karena memiliki rambut hitam panjang tapi yang aneh adalah matanya yang berwarna merah darah dan satu matanya ditutupi oleh poni rambutnya yang panjang setengah.

"mereka aneh dan warna-warni" kata Kise

"em ada yang pendek banget ada yang tinggi banget. Absurb" kata Aomine

'_mereka nggak nyadar kalo yg mereka sebutin itu bener-bener kita banget'_ batin Momoi sweatdrop

"nggak penting mereka absurb atau enggak. Yang penting Momoi kau carilah informasi tentang mereka. Kita tunggu di Maji Burger" kata Akashi yg pandangan matanya nggak lepas dari cewek berambut hitam itu

"hai" kata momoi yang langsung pergi mencari informasi

* * *

"momoichi mana ya kok nggak dateng dateng?" kata kise

"tau tu lama amat keburu ngantuk nih" kata aomine

"kalian berdua sabar saja" kata kuroko tenang

Nggak beberapa lama kemudian masuklah momoi dengan membawa buku majalah di tangannya sambil terengah engah

"aku sudah dapet informasi. yah ini Cuma rumor sih sebenarnya nggak tau bener apa enggak tapi mereka sangan mengejutkan" kata momoi masih terengah engah

"emang ada apa?"tanya midorima

"ini lihatlah sendiri" kata momoi sambil membuka majalah dan menunjukkan sebuah artikel sambil mulai menjelaskan.

_**Smp Wanita Raizen Tim Basket Wanita Terkuat Sepanjang Sejarah**_

_**Yatogami Tohka**_

_**Age : 15**_

_**Height : 167**_

_**B/W/H : 77/56/82**_

_**Blood type :B**_

_**Position : Small Forward**_

" Yatogami Tohka, pemain wanita berbakat yang sangat cepat belajar dengan sekali melihat dia bisa menirukan gerakan yang sama namun biasanya lebih hebat dari aslinya" kata momoi sambil menunjuk foto perempuan berambut ungu panjang

_**Tobiichi Origami**_

_**Age : 15**_

_**Height : 166**_

_**B/W/H : 75/55/79**_

_**Blood type : A**_

_**Position : Shooting Guard**_

"Tobiichi Origami, tidak terlalu suka berada di kerumunan jadi dia biasanya hanya menunggu di ujung lapangan sampai teman temannya memberi umpanan bola untuk di _shoot_ kan tapi walau tidak terlalu suka merebut bola ke akurat an tembakannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi dalam catatannya pertandingan yang pernah dimainkan tidak ada satu pun yang meleset" kata momoi sambil menunjuk foto perempuan berambut putih sebahu dan mata biru

_**Itsuka Kotori**_

_**Age : 15**_

_**Height : 158**_

_**B/W/H : 72/53/74**_

_**Blood type :AB**_

_**Position : Power Forward**_

"Itsuka Kotori , badannya kecil dan sifatnya sedikit urakan tapi kemampuannya luar biasa meenguasai hampir semua teknik basket dan juga handal bermain street basketball badannya yang kecil membuat dia semakin lincah bergerak. Dia adalah pemain basket wanita yang luar biasa" kata momoi menunjuk gambar perempuan yang sedang memakan lolipop dengan rambut pink yang diikat twintail

_**Murasame Reine**_

_**Age : 15**_

_**Height : 174**_

_**B/W/H : 95/63/89**_

_**Blood type : O**_

_**Position : Center**_

"Murasame Reine, anggota dengan tubuh paling besar walaupun wajahnya terlihat sayu seperti orang nggak pernah tidur tapi dengan kekuatan melompat dan reflek yang bisa dibilang cepat untuk orang seukuran dia membuat nya mempunyai _defense _yang sulit ditembus bahkan oleh orang yang lebih besar dari dirinya sekalipun" kata momoi menunjuk perempuan dengan rambut abu abu dengan mata sipi dan kantong mata dibawahnya

_**Tokisaki Kurumi**_

_**Age : 15**_

_**Height : 165**_

_**B/W/H: 74/55/78**_

_**Blood type: AB**_

_**Position : Point Guard**_

"Tokisaki Kurumi, sang kapten pemain yang sangat kalem tapi mematikan menguasai teknik teknik basket dengan baik dan entah kemampuan tersembunyi apa yang dimilikinya " kata momoi menunjuk gambar perempuan dengan rambut panjang dan poni yang menutupi salah satu mata merahnya

_**Izayoi Yoshino**_

_**Age : 15**_

_**Height : 152**_

_**B/W/H : 70/51/71**_

_**Blood type : O**_

_**Position : Subtitute Player**_

"Izayoi Yoshino, pemain pengganti kemampuannya blm ada yang tau secara merinci karena dia biasanya hanya main sebentar dalam pertandingan" kata momoi sambil menunjuk perempuan kecil dengan rambut biru

* * *

"hoi hoi seriusan? Kok kemampuan nya mirip punya kita?" kata aomine setelah mendengar penjelasan momoi

"Cuma kebetulan mungkin ?" kata murasakibara sambil terus makan

"nggak, kalo seperti ini pasti bukan cuma kebetulan?" kata midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"tapi kayaknya ada yang aneh sapa itu namanya izayoi badannya kecil dan dari tampangnya kelihatan lemah kok bisa masuk ke tim itu?" tanya aomine

"pasti dia menyimpan sesuatu lihat saja kuroko dia juga kecil dan tidak terlalu kuat tapi dia punya bakat, aku yakin izayoi itu pasti punya sesuatu?" kata Akashi akhirnya berbicara

"tunggu dulu kalian semua, kalian belum tau bagian terpenting nya" kata momoi

"dengan rambut berwarna –warni yang tidak biasa seperti kita dan kemampuan yang mirip Generation of Miracles. Orang orang banyak yang menyebutnya versi ceweknya Generation of Miracles, Girls of Miracles" tambah momoi

"heh Girls of Miracles ya? Bagaimana kalo kita liat seberapa _mirip_nya mereka dengan kita di sport island" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum menantang

"hoh akachin tertarik sepertinya" kata murasakibara

"tentu saja aku yakin kalian juga?" kata Akashi masih tersenyum menantang

"tentu" kata mereka semua berbarengan

* * *

Hyaaaaa minna ini adalah hasil Rewriten karena saya tidak puas dengan hasil yang sebelumnya

okee RnR minna. makasihh :D


	2. Chapter 2

** Girls of Miracle**

**A/N: Fict ini mengandung sedikit crossover dengan Date a Live, OOC,Typo, Gaje, Abal,daaan REWRITTEN**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket bukan punya saya kalo punya saya sudah saya buat aomine jadi putih XD**

* * *

Keesokan harinya Kiseki no Sedai sampai duluan di Sport Island dan sedang menunggu kedatangan para GoM. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya datanglah ke-7 cewek dengan rambut warna-warni di Bandara Sport Island dan mereka pun saling berkenalan.

"aaa ini dia, kiseki no sedai perkenalkan ini girls of miracles dan girls of miracles ini kiseki no sedai" kata pemandu wisata

"Hajimemashite, Akashi seijuro desu" kata Akashi membungkukkan kepala

"Murasakibara Atsushi desu, yoroshiku" kata Murashibara sambil mengunyah snack

"Midorima shintarou, douzo yoroshiku" kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"Hajimemashite, Kise Ryouta desu. Douzo yoroshiku" kata Kise sambil tersenyum

"Hajimemashite, Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku" kata Kuroko dengan wajah datar

"Aomine Daiki, yoroshiku" kata Aomine cuek

"Hajimemashite, Satsuki Momoi desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna san" kata momoi dengan senyum manisnya

"Hajimemashite, Tokisaki Kurumi desu. yoroshiku" kata cewek yang memakai dress gothic Lolita dan mata yang ditutupi satu itu sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan kepala

"Tobiichi Origami, Douzo yoroshiku" kata cewek berambut putih sebahu dengan wajah datar

"Murasame Reine, Douzo yoroshiku" kata cewek yang sangat tinggi sambil main psp

"Yatogami Tohka desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" kata gadis berambut panjang yang dandanannya paling stylish sambil tersenyum

"Hajimemashite, Izayoi Yoshino desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" kata yoshino sambil sedikit tersenyum

'_kaaaawaaaaaaiiiiiiiii' _batin Midorima, Kise, dan Tohka

"hajimemashite, Takamiya Mana desu. Yoroshiku" kata sang managerdengan tersenyum

"Yo. Itsuka Kotori desu, yoroshiku" kata Kotori cuek sambil terus memakan lolipopnya

"Reine jangan mainan terus" kata Origami

"suka-suka aku dooong~" balas Reine

"berhenti main reine sebelum aku rampas psp mu" Kata Kurumi dengan tatapan membunuhnya

"haiii haii" dengan itu Reine langsung memasukkan psp nya

'_loh? langsung nurut? jangan-jangan kaptennya galak lagi' _batin Aomine dan kise

"Hai~ saya Ayumu Haruna pemandu wisata kalian. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu"Kata pemandu wisata bernama Ayumu

"ne ne jadi sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Tohka dengan semangat

"sekarang kita mau makan siang dulu sekalian ngobrol-ngobrol" kata Ayumu

"haiiii" jawab mereka semua

Ketika mereka keluar dari bandara disana sudah ada segerombolan laki-laki dan perempuan yang menanti mereka ada juga security yang sedang berusaha mengamankan mereka

"aaaaa Kise-kun keren"

"Kise-kun menikahlah denganku"

"Kise-kun jadikan aku pacarmu" itulah sebagian teriakan yang terdengar dari fangirls Kise, sedangkan Kise sendiri hanya tersenyum, melambai dan berterima kasih kepada mereka

"Kise sejak kapan fans cowokmu jadi sebanyak ituu" Kata Aomine yang melihat segerombolan laki-laki diantara fangirl Kise.

"gak tau. Aku sih emang punya beberapa fanboy tapi nggak sebanyak ini" kata Kise.

Saat Aomine hendak menjawab Kise tiba-tiba terdengarlah teriakan dari para fanboy ketika anggota GoM keluar dari bandara

"Yatogamiiiiii-san sangat menawan seperti biasanyaa"

"Yatogamiii-san tolong berfotolah denganku"

"Yatogami-san tandatangani majalahku dong, tandatangan dihatiku pun boleee~"

"Tohka fansmu berisik suruh diam sana" Kata Origami kesal

"hee mana boleh kayak gitu. Sebagai idola yang baik kita harus bersikap ramah dan sopan sama fans itu kata managerku" kata Tohka sambil terus melambai dan tebar senyum ke fans nya

"hare Yatogami-chii terkenal?" Tanya Kise

"Lo? Kise-kun nggak tau? Yatogami-san kan supermodel dengan suara merdu dan kemampuan acting tingkat pro" Kata Ayumu

"heee aku cuma tau katanya dia model tapi nggak tau kalo dia seterkenal ini" kata Kise

* * *

Setelah itu mereka semua masuk kedalam minibus dan menuju ke sebah café outdoor yang menghadap ke pantai di pulau itu. Mereka semua duduk menunggu pesanan sambil ngobrol-ngobrol

"ne ne ne kalian semua mulai bermain basket umur berapa?" Tanya Kise penasaran

"aku kelas 4 sd" kata Origami

"akuu kelas 5~" Kata Reine sambil main psp

"aku kelas 5 sd" Kata Yoshino

"kalo aku pas kelas 1 smp semester akhir" Kata Tohka

"kalo aku nggak tau kelas brapaa. Mana aku main basket mulai kelas brapa?" tanya Kotori

"etoo, kelas brapa ya? Nggak tau aku lupa mulai dari kita masih kecil pokoknya" jawab Mana

"hmm intinya aku uda main basket sejak lama brati" Kata Kotori

"heh beneran? Brati Kotori-chan nggak Cuma hebat tapi berpengalaman juga ya" kata tohka kagum

"weits ya iya dong aku kan nggak setengah setengah orangnya" kata Kotori dengan senyum bangga

"kalo aku sebenernya uda bisa mulai kelas 2 sd, tapi baru serius main basket kelas 1 smp" kata Kurumi

"wow ternyata Tokisaki-chii juga berpengalaman ya?" kata Kise

"yah nggak kaget sih kalo Kurumi uda bisa main basket sejak kelas 2" kata origami

"hmm iya dong. Apa sih yang aku nggak bisa" kata Kurumi dengan senyum misterius, menakutkan, dan susah diartikan (?)

'_hoo menarik sekali'_ batin Akashi setelah melihat senyum misterius Kurumi

saat mereka ngobrol ngobrol sambil menunggu pesanan minuman mereka, aomine mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Akashi marah dan keluarlah lusinan gunting yang ada di tas Akashi. Aomine berlari bersembunyi di belakang anggota GoM yang sedang mengobrol berharap bahwa Akashi akan berhenti melemparkan gunting tapi ternyata Akashi tetap melemparkan gunting kearah GoM

"awaaaaaaaaaas" teriak Aomine

Seluruh anggota GoM pun dengan sigap menghindari gunting Akashi

"aaa gomen gomen aku terbawa emosi" kata Akashi

"nggak papa kok Akashi kun wajar kan kalo sedang marah jadi seperti itu" kata Kurumi tersenyum manis

_'Nggak papa kepala mu itu tadi kalo kena mereka, kita juga yang salah' _batin anggota KnS minus Kuroko dan Akashi

_'wajar kakekmu apa itu tadi bisa ngebunuh kitaa ahouu'_ batin anggota GoM minus Kurumi dan Yoshino

"tapi gerak reflek kalian hebat juga" kata midorima

"iya hebat juga bisa menghindari serangan yanderenya Akachin~" kata Murasakibara sambil terus makan

_'aaaa sial ternyata Yandere juga'_ batin anggota GoM minus Kurumi dan Yoshino

"ehehe i-i-itu soalnya k-kami uda terbiasa n-ne?" kata Tohka tergagap dengan nada ketakutan yang terdengar jelas dari suaranya

"diamlah" kata Reine, Origami dan Mana yang mulai berkeringat karena ketakutan

"tohka sial jangan bahas itu badan ku sampek gemetaran mikirin nya" kata kotori ketakutan sampek gemetaran

"hai gomen" kata Tohka

"lo emang kenapa sih?" tanya Kise

"nantik kalian juga tau kok" jawab Tohka masih agak ketakutan

Sebelum Kise sempat menjawab pesanan minuman mereka telah sampai

"silahkan dinikmati" kata pelayan pria yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka

Mereka pun langsung meminumnya kecuali Kurumi yang hanya memandangi jus pesanannya

"ada apa Kurumi san?" tanya Akashi

"ano apakah jus ku ini terlihat seperti jus tomat?" tanya Kurumi tersenyum sambil memegang gelasnya di tangan kirinya

"hai itu sudah pasti jus tomat,kenapa? Salah pesanan ya tokisakichii" kata Kise sambil tersenyum juga

"benarkah?" kata Kurumi yang senyumnya menghilang dan wajahnya berubah menjadi menyeramkan

Seketika mata anggota GoM terbelalak ketakutan

_'ooooh tidak'_ batin anggota GoM ketakutan

Seketika Kurumi meraih sesuatu di tasnya dengan tangan kanan nya yang tidak memegang jus, setelah mendapatkan benda yang diraihnya benda itu dilemparkan kearah pelayan yg mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Dan benda itulah adalah PISAU! Pisau nya sekarang mendarat hanya beberapa cm di kaki pelayan tersebut.

_'pisau?'_ batin Akashi heran

_'sial darimana dia dapat pisau' _ batin Murasakibara, Kisa, dan Midorima kaget

_'ooo tidak dia sudah mengeluarkannya'_ batin anggota GoM minus Yoshine yang ketakutan

Pelayan yang tengah berjalan tadi otomatis kaget dan ketakutan itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat Kurumi berjalan kearahnya sambil mencengkram gelas jus toman di tangan kiri nya dan pisau di tangan kanan nya

"oooo tidak ooo tidak Kurumi marah lakukan sesuatu" kata Kotori tidak jelas sambil ketakutan anggota GoM yg lain juga nggak kalah ketakutan minus Yoshino yg masih pasang _pokerface_

"mampus tuh orang" Kata Origami sedikit ketakutan

" hei pelayan kau tau kan aku tadi pesan jus semangka bukan jus tomat!kau tuli apa hah?atau mau ku bantu melubangi telingamu supaya bisa mendengar dengan baik" kata Kurumi dengan nada tenang tapi mematikan cengkraman nya yang kuat pun sampai membuat gelas yang dipegang pecah dan membuat jus tomat muncrat(?) ke tubuhnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti tersangka pembunuhan

"hai gomennasai" kata pelayannya ketakutan

"sekarang bawakan aku jus semanggka sebelum aku membuat isi perutmu jadi jus" kata kurumi tetap dengan nada tenang dan mematikan sambil mengarahkan pisaunya ke pelayan itu

_'menakutkaaaaaaan'_ bating anggota KnS dan GoM minus Akashi, kuroko dan yoshino

"haaaaiiiii" pelayan itupun lari terbirit birit.

Saat kembali kemejanya Kurumi menancap pisaunya kemeja nya tapi setelah melihat wajah semua orang ketakutan Kurumi pun tersadar

"are gomen nasai aku tadi terbawa emosi teehee" kata Kurumi sambil tersenyum

"nggak papa kok Kurumi san wajar kan kalo sedang marah jadi seperti itu" kata Akashi tersenyum

_'Nggak papa kepalamu hah?' _batin semua orang minus Kuruko dan Yoshino

_'Dasar yandere yandere sadis'_ bati Kotori dan Aomine yang paling sering kena kesadisan yandere Akashi dan Kurumi

_'hooo yandere kah?makin menarik aja'_ batin Akashi tersenyum yandere

* * *

huwaaaaa inilah chapter 2 yang abal dan gaak karu-karuan gara-gara saya sedang pusing dengan ujian praktek dan galoo karena hasil try out saya turuuun :'3 /oke lupakan/ semoga chapter 3 lbh baik dan interaksi kiseki no sedainya nambaah

btw mohon reviewnya minna

makasih :'D


End file.
